


Game On!

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Middle School
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 又一次學生會 vs. 娛樂社的對決，看著自信滿滿的歲納京子，綾乃誓言這次一定要贏！





	Game On!

這天的放學社團時間，茶道室裡少了平常的悠哉清閒，取而代之的，是戰火一觸即發的緊繃氣氛。這一次學生會 vs. 娛樂社的對決，戰況已經進入白熱化。

現在是第三回合的中場休息，綾乃站在用紙箱堆疊而成的自製講桌前，看著台下她辛苦的隊友們。第一回合比手畫腳，幸虧有大室同學和古谷同學多年來的深厚情誼，讓她們順利擊敗赤座同學和吉川同學，為學生會拿下一勝。

第二回合的節奏遊戲，雖然千歲不慎敗給船見同學，讓娛樂社暫且取得平手，不過... 綾乃視線轉向對面，看著站在另一座講桌前自信滿滿的歲納京子，綾乃眼裡燃起熊熊火焰。

第三回合的快問快答，上半場綾乃和京子的比數來到四比四同分，接下來下半場將是決勝關鍵。

分明是個容易害羞的孩子，但不知道為什麼，只要一遇到歲納京子，綾乃的好勝心就變得比天高。看著對面那傢伙，綾乃鬥志高昂地握緊拳頭，她在心中宣示，這場比賽，她絕對不會輸！

沒錯，或許她現在正和歲納京子交往中，但，這場對決事關學生會的名譽，贏的隊伍可以向輸家提出任何要求，雖然綾乃還沒有想好贏了以後要提出什麼要求... 不過那不重要！重要的是她一定要贏！

對面那傢伙向綾乃露出了自信的笑容，看著她那抹斜嘴歪笑，綾乃內心燃起了不耐，好想上前吻- 呃、不，綾乃清了清喉嚨，是上前贏過她，贏到她笑不出來！

注意到綾乃臉上浮現的紅暈，京子不禁得意的笑了，「等著認輸吧，綾乃～」

「妳想得美，歲納京子！」即便紅著臉，綾乃眼裡仍舊充滿決心和毅力，牢牢地盯著她的宿敵。

京子笑著轉向主持這一回合快問快答的千鶴，「千鶴，我們繼續吧。」

千鶴賞了京子一個白眼後，便繼續下半場的快問快答。

\----

「一公斤鐵和一公斤棉花，哪個比較重？」

京子按下桌面上手機螢幕裡的虛擬按鈕，率先搶得下半場第一題答題權，「一樣重！」

「答對。」千鶴面無表情地念出下一題，「在直角座標平面上，右下角為第幾象限？」

依舊是京子搶得答題權，「第四象限。」

「答對。」

看著歲納京子洋洋得意地手舞足蹈，綾乃深呼一口氣，提醒自己千萬得沉著應對，絕不能大意。

「著名景點艾菲爾鐵塔坐落於哪個城市？」

綾乃飛快按鈴，「巴黎。」

「答對。自由女神像是哪個國家送給美國的禮物？」

「法國。」

「答對。太陽系中最大的行星是？」

「木星。」

「答對。」

京子懊惱著，綾乃已經連續搶到三題了，再這樣下去可不行啊。京子不自覺地擦了擦手心裡的汗。

「活動聚會中，有 13 個人互相握手一次，這場聚會總共握了幾次手？」

投影布幕上顯示京子的燈亮了，她看著綾乃嘴裡念念有詞，手指在講桌上比劃著做心算...

「喂？答案？」千鶴不耐煩地催著，「答錯要扣分喔。」

此時綾乃已經在心中計算出結果，等著京子回答。

京子看向台下，燈里和千夏臉上掛著擔憂，結衣則向她傳遞加油的眼神。回頭再看了眼綾乃後，京子轉向千鶴，「78 次。」

「呿，答對。」

京子笑看著綾乃不服氣地敲打著講桌桌面，好險啊。

投影布幕上的比數來到七比七，綾乃和京子屏氣凝神地看著千鶴從手機的題庫裡，抽出關鍵的最後一題...

看了題目，千鶴不禁皺起眉頭，緩緩地念出，「知名動漫《小魔女米拉庫》...」

綾乃立馬望向對面那傢伙，只見歲納京子再度露出她那洋洋得意的笑容，啊啊好不甘心！！

「其主角米拉庫的本名為？」

飛速按下鈴，看到是自己的燈亮了，綾乃興奮地又叫又跳，「胡桃！胡桃！是胡桃！」

「答對！」

學生會成員們一擁而上，四人在台前歡欣鼓舞著。

\----

快問快答最終比數八比七，三個回合下來，學生會三戰兩勝，成為最終贏家。

「真是的，京子前輩～怎麼會輸在這種題目上啊！」

「不過京子醬前面都答得很順耶，好厲害～」

「但敗在這題確實很奇怪啊，京子？」

「欸嘿嘿，看來手慢了點。」京子摸著頭笑說。

「哼哼，」綾乃志得意滿地走向京子，「認輸了嗎，歲納京子！」

「是是，綾乃大人，我們甘拜下風，」京子裝模作樣地對綾乃俯首稱臣，「請說出妳們的要求吧～」

「那～～」櫻子率先說道，「燈里醬和千夏醬幫我和向日葵寫作業！」

向日葵白了櫻子一眼，「我有答應這個提議嗎？」

燈里像是放了心似的，「寫作業的話，沒問題喔。」

千夏則是無奈地說，「真沒辦法，那我幫妳們做美術作業吧。」

「欸？！」

另一邊，綾乃看見千歲和船見同學握手，似乎已經達成了什麼協議？

「千歲的要求是？」綾乃疑惑地問道。

千歲故作神祕般地回應，「嘿嘿，情報～」

在旁邊聽著的千鶴同學，無奈地嘆了口氣。

綾乃則是臉頰微紅地搖了搖頭，不用明說她也大概知道是關於什麼的情報了。

「那～」京子期盼的目光投向綾乃，「綾乃大人的要求呢～」

「什麼大人啦...」綾乃別過頭，玩弄著手指，眼前唯一想得到的要求只有...「那，妳要幫我買布丁...」綾乃小聲嘟嚷著。

京子露出一抹微笑，正準備接話-

「連續一個星期，都要幫我買布丁。」發覺要求可能太簡單了，綾乃賭氣般地加了一句。

聞言，京子仍然是那抹微笑，「只要一個星期就好嗎？要不一個月吧～」

綾乃紅著臉，眼神飄到別處，「隨妳便啦...」 

「噫嘻嘻～」

\----

傍晚，一行人回家路上，綾乃和京子並肩走在大家後方。

望著路面，綾乃開口，「剛剛...」

京子轉頭望向綾乃，「？」

「妳是故意輸給我的吧...」綾乃靜靜地說著。

京子張著無辜的水藍大眼睛，「嗯？沒有呀？」

綾乃瞄向京子，「少來，那種問題妳怎麼可能會輸...」

京子打哈哈說道，「妳的確手比我快嘛～」

綾乃臉上仍然掛著存疑的表情，瞇著雙眼看著京子。

嘆了口氣，京子接著說，「如果真要說，只能說我... 閃了神？」

「什麼意思？」綾乃疑惑地問道。

視線回到前方大家嬉笑的背影，「那是關鍵的最後一題，只要答對那題我們就贏了...」

同樣看著前方，綾乃靜靜地聽著。

「但當題目出來的時候，我看著妳...」京子低下視線，「那麼全神貫注、那麼熱切想贏的樣子...」

綾乃皺起眉頭，握緊書包背帶，她當然想贏啊，每場跟歲納京子的比賽，她都想贏！

「覺得妳實在太可愛了...」

嗯？綾乃睜大了雙眼，臉頰隨即發燙了起來。

「於是我只顧著看妳，然後就...」京子紅著臉，摸了摸頭，笑說，「連題目都還沒聽清楚，就被妳搶先了...」

綾乃低頭望著路面，臉紅得不知道該說些什麼... 

偷偷看著羞得面紅耳赤的綾乃，京子原本靦腆的微笑，回復成以往的嬉皮笑臉，雙手放到腦後，「所以說～我是敗給妳的美人計吧！」

「什麼啦...」仍然不敢看著京子，綾乃羞怯地說道。

「嘻嘻，」望向被夕陽染紅的天空，「不過，我成功把妳拉進米拉庫的世界，也算是我的勝利啊～」

瞄向身旁笑得開心的京子，綾乃心想，看來好像無論怎麼努力，她都永遠贏不了這傢伙呢，畢竟... 

從相遇的那一刻起，歲納京子，就已經贏走了杉浦綾乃的心...


End file.
